Dans le noir
by Irelia
Summary: Harry a visiblement un admirateur secret. Qui a une manière bien à lui de se faire connaitre. ATTENTION : scènes explicites.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : le commencement

Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé, mais je me suis retrouvé en binôme avec Malfoy en potion.

Ça se passe mieux que prévu. On ne parle pas, on se contente de communiquer sur la potion en cours. Il m'a permis d'améliorer mes notes. Il répond à toutes mes questions. Tant qu'elles concernent le cours.

L'autre jour, je luis ai demandé comment il allait, mais il m'a tout simplement ignoré. Je n'ai pas insisté.

Et donc, en ce merveilleux mardi de novembre, nous préparons une potion de déprime. Sympa.

Je ne sais pas ce que font Ron et Neville, mais leur chaudron fume bizarrement. Je ne m'y intéresse pas plus et me tourne vers Malfoy :

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire de la pierre de sel ?

\- Tu dois l'écraser avec le pilon, mais pas trop fin, dit-il sans même me regarder.

C'est un des seuls trucs qui m'énervent encore chez lui. Il ne me regarde pas, ou jamais directement.

\- D'accord. Et à quoi sert-elle ?

\- À l'assèchement du bonheur et de l'âme.

\- Joyeux…

Tenez, là, je m'attendais à une réponse sarcastique, mais rien. « C'est une potion de déprime Potter. T'attendais-tu à des pétales de pâquerette ? » Enfin, en mieux. Je n'ai jamais été aussi doué que lui pour le sarcasme.

Le fumé devient envahissant, elle me pique les yeux. Je me tourne vers Ron pour lui demander ce qui se passe quand le chaudron semble exploser.  
Enfin, je crois. Je ne vois qu'un grand flash lumineux, puis plus rien. Tout est noir. Mais je sens les autres s'agiter autour de moi. Et j'entends le professeur Slughorn demandé qui est responsable de ça et où il se trouve.  
\- Harry ?  
\- Oui ?  
Je me tourne dans la direction de la voix, sans la reconnaître. Elle tremble un peu.

Une main se pose sur la mienne, qui est appuyée sur la table de travail. Elle remonte doucement le long de mon bras, suit mon épaule, escalade mon cou en survolant ma peau et se pose sur ma joue, la caressant doucement. Son pouce frôle ma lèvre inférieure.  
C'est agréable. Ça ne devrait pas l'être, je ne sais pas à qui appartient cette main. Mais je ne peux pas repousser quelque chose de si doux.

Une autre main se saisit tout aussi délicatement de mon autre joue. Et je sens un souffle sur mes lèvres. Puis une bouche, qui dépose un simple baisé sur la mienne, puis s'éloigne à peine.

L'autre semble attendre ma réaction. C'est bizarre, mais je ne me sens pas agressé. J'en veux plus, et me rapproche de moi-même de l'autre qui ne semble attendre que ça et m'accueille. Rapidement, sa langue frôle mes lèvres, et je les entrouvre pour l'accueillir. Je sens une chaleur m'envahir au fur et à mesure que nos langues se découvrent.

Même si je sens que tout le monde continue de bouger autour de nous, je m'en moque. Il n'y a plus que nous et nos bouches qui se meuvent l'une avec l'autre.

Tout à coup, il s'éloigne. J'en gémis de frustration, mais la lumière revient à cet instant.  
Il l'a senti, j'en suis sûr. Et il a visiblement préféré rester anonyme. Mais qui ? Et pourquoi ?

Je regarde Ron et Neville qui se font sermonner par le professeur, puis me tourne vers Malfoy. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Il a repris la préparation de la potion, comme si de rien n'était. Je fais le tour de la salle des yeux, et je ne peux m'éviter d'analyser tout le monde.

Mon regard retombe sur Malfoy qui me regarde aussi. Je sens une bouffé de chaleur m'envahir et mes joues rougir quand il me regarde dans les yeux, l'air d'attendre.

\- As-tu fini de d'écraser la pierre de sel ?

\- Pardon ?

Il soupire, et me montre quelque chose du doigt. Mon regard le suit.

\- Ah, oui, pardon. Est-ce que ça va comme ça ?

\- Ça ira.

Il prend la pierre et se tourne vers le chaudron.

Je ne peux pas me retenir :

\- Ça va ?

Il me jette un regard, hausse un sourcil (qu'est-ce que j'aimerais savoir faire ça), et retourne au chaudron comme si je n'avais rien dit et que rien ne s'était passé.

C'est une évolution, il ne m'a pas répondu, mais il m'a regardé.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de l'observer. Était-se lui ? Il était la personne la plus proche de moi, mais il n'est pas du bon côté. La personne qui m'a embrassé été à ma gauche, alors que Malfoy est à ma droite. Même si me contourner n'aurait pas été bien compliqué, même dans le noir. Et pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ? Un mauvais tour en préparation ? Mais il ne pouvait pas savoir que la potion de Ron et Neville allais faire quelque chose comme ça. Un crime d'opportunité ?

Je regarde à nouveau tout le monde. Non, je ne sais même pas si la personne qui m'a embrassé été un homme ou une femme. Alors de là à deviner qui s'était. Le mystère reste entier.

Je ne parle de cet épisode à personne. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi. Peut-être pour éviter à Ron et Hermione de s'inquiéter. Peut-être aussi parce que j'ai envie que ce moment ne reste qu'à moi. Qu'à nous.

De toute façon, je pense que je ne risque rien, ce n'était qu'un acte isolé. Ce serait incroyable qu'une telle opportunité se présente à nouveau pour la personne qui a fait ça. Et il ou elle ne me voulait vraisemblablement aucun mal.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : la suite

Dernière cour de la semaine, sortilège. Cela fait plus de deux semaines que l'incident s'est produit. Et bizarrement, je ressens une certaine frustration. Quand j'y repense, mes lèvres me picotent.

J'essaie de me concentrer sur mon sort météorologique. Mais au lieu d'un petit nuage de pluie, je n'arrive qu'à produire une brume informe. Ça aussi, ça me frustre.

\- Harry, tu ne fais pas bien ton mouvement de baguette.

Je réponds à mon ami en grognant :

\- Mais je fais exactement comme toi Hermione.

\- Tu vois bien que non, sinon tu aurais aussi réussi ton nuage, dit-elle en pointant le sien de sa baguette.

Son nuage semble frémir de fierté à notre attention. Ou de peur devant mon regard noir.

Hermione me montre à nouveau le mouvement.

Je me concentre, recopie ce qu'elle a fait et…

Toute la salle se retrouve plongée dans un épais brouillard.

\- Harry, ton nuage est trop gros, glapis Ron.

\- Pardon, m'entends-je répondre.

Je devrais le faire disparaître, mais avant, je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder autour de moi. On ne voit rien. J'essaie de voir ma main. Je la rapproche de mon visage. Je sens mes lunettes sous mes doigts, mais ne vois ni les uns ni les autres.

Je lance un Lumos. Je vois la faible lumière, comme une lueur au loin dans le brouillard, mais ça ne m'aide pas.  
Le monde s'agite autour de moi. Ils n'arrivent pas à faire partir le brouillard. Le professeur Flitwick non plus. J'en ressens une certaine fierté.

À ce moment, je sens une main se glisser dans mes cheveux à l'arrière de ma tête et me tirer doucement vers l'avant. Ma pommette rencontre des lèvres. Elles bougent doucement sur mon visage, semblant l'explorer. Mes yeux, mon front, mon nez, mes lèvres, mon menton. Pendant ce temps, la main semble caresser mes cheveux avec délectation.

Je ne tiens plus. J'ai reconnu l'inconnu de l'incident. Mes mains attrapent le visage de l'autre, et je guide sa bouche vers la mienne. Le baiser se fait rapidement passionné, comme si l'autre n'attendait que ça, comme moi.

Je sers ma baguette dans ma main, et me concentre pour renforcer le sort. Je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête.

Une de mes mains se dirige aussi vers les cheveux de l'autre. Je note distraitement qu'ils sont doux comme la soie, lisse et court. Je gémis dans le baiser et l'inconnu me répond. Je suis presque sûr que c'est un homme.

Son autre main se pose dans mon dos et me sert une dernière fois, avant de s'en aller et que mon nuage ne se dissipe.

\- Et ben Harry, tu n'as pas fait semblant sur ce coup, me dit Ron.

\- Ça va Harry ? me demande Hermione en m'observant.

\- Oui, ça n'a jamais été mieux.

Elle m'observe en plissant les yeux. Est-ce qu'elle sait ? Non, impossible, mais c'est Hermione. Elle soupçonne quelque chose. Si j'avais l'air moins hagard aussi. Mais c'est plus fort que moi. C'était merveilleux.

Mais qui ?

A ma gauche, Hermione. A côté d'elle Ron. A ma droite, Seamus.

Deux Poufsouffles et un Serdaigle dont j'ignore les noms derrière.

Devant moi, Zabini. A gauche, Parkinson, à droite Malfoy. Encore dans les parages quand je me fais embrasser.

Mais comme tous les autres en fait, à part Seamus qui n'a pas cours de potion.

Je ne sais pas quoi penser de tout ça.

\- Monsieur Potter, je vous parle !  
Je sursaute violemment.  
\- Pardon professeur.  
\- Je vous disais que la prochaine fois, mettez-y moins d'entrain s'il vous plaît.  
\- Bien sûr professeur.

La classe rigole de l'incident. Je sens qu'on me regarde. Je cherche, et trouve Malfoy en train de m'observer avec un petit sourire. Il hausse les épaules et se détourne de moi pour parler à Zabini.

Serait-ce lui ? Pourquoi ? Et comme l'autre fois, comment ? Il est proche de moi, mais pas bien placé pour me rejoindre sans bousculer les autres, à moins de monter sur mon bureau.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais l'idée de Malfoy grimpant sur mon bureau pour m'embrasser m'excite.  
Je me mens à moi-même. Bien sûr que je sais pourquoi cette idée me fait cet effet. Malfoy est sexy.

Je l'imagine grimper doucement sur la table, la chemise entrouverte, la cravate défaite. Il s'approche sensuellement de moi, dit mon nom doucement, tendrement en me regardant dans les yeux. Il s'agenouille devant moi, saisit mon visage entre ses mains, et l'approche du sien. Il se détourne au dernier moment pour saisir mon lobe d'oreille entre ses dents. Dérive doucement plus bas, et me marque d'un suçon avant de revenir vers ma bouche pour la dévorer.  
Mais ce n'est pas parce que je fantasme un peu que c'est lui le coupable.

A nouveau, un crime d'opportunité. Personne ne pouvait prévoir que je raterais mon sort. Et l'inconnu à un sacré sens du timing, pour s'éloigner juste avant que je puisse le découvrir.

En sortant de cours, j'hésite à en parler aux autres. Je pensais que ça ne se reproduirais pas, mais je me suis trompé.  
Mais est-ce que ça me dérange ? Non. Alors que si j'en parle, Hermione empêchera toutes nouvelles tentatives. Et ça, ça m'embête.

D'ailleurs, Hermione fronce les sourcils en me regardant. Elle analyse. Je vais avoir le droit à un interrogatoire musclé. Mais je ne lâcherais rien. Pas cette fois.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : la confirmation

Dimanche, une semaine depuis la dernière fois. Je suis partie de la bibliothèque en y laissant Ron et Hermione. Ils veulent continuer à réviser avant le dîner. J'aurais avalé le bobard pour Hermione, mais pas pour Ron. A mon avis, ils vont se réviser l'un l'autre dans un coin isolé de la bibliothèque.

J'hésite entre rigoler et rendre mon déjeuner en les imaginant, quand je me sens happé en arrière.

Je me retrouve dans un placard plongé dans le noir. Je sens immédiatement l'excitation me gagner, avant même de sentir un corps me presser contre le mur et une bouche se saisir de la mienne.

Définitivement, c'est un homme. Son torse dur et plat se presse contre le mien en ondulant autant que sa langue dans ma bouche. Ça aurait encore pu être une femme bien mal pourvu, mais je sens aussi son excitation grandissante contre le haut de ma cuisse.

Sa bouche sur la mienne, sa langue dans ma bouche, il me tient par le col de ma chemise.  
Je pose mes mains sur ses hanches et réponds à son baiser avec plus d'ardeur quand je sens une de ses mains glisser plus bas sur mon torse. Elle se glisse sous ma chemise et réalise des arabesques sur ma peau, me donnant la chair de poule et faisant affluer le sang dans mon membre qui prend peu à peu de l'ampleur.

Je lâche ses hanches et le repousse un peu. Je le sens grogner contre ma bouche. Quand il comprend que je veux déboutonner sa chemise, il gémit lascivement. Mes doigts ont du mal à défaire les boutons, j'ai du mal à me concentrer avec ses mains qui ont dérivé à mes fesses et m'arrachent des gémissements de plaisir. Mais j'y arrive finalement, et découvre son torse de mes mains avec plaisir.

Il frémit sous mes doigts. Sans lâcher une de mes fesses, il s'attaque à ma chemise aussi. Il abandonne ma bouche et, à chaque bouton ouvert, parsème ma peau découverte de baisers.  
Il descend de plus en plus, et au dernier bouton, il est à genoux devant moi, ses deux mains à nouveau sur mon fessier. Il s'arrête un instant. Mes mains en profitent pour explorer ses cheveux si doux.

En un instant, il colle son visage à mon entre-jambe. Il inspire un grand coup, comme pour s'imprégner de mon odeur, et frotte son visage à mon érection à travers mon pantalon.  
Il en prend le bout en bouche, le suçote. Je gémis de plaisir et de frustration. Mon corps entier tremble de plaisir. C'est tellement bon. Et j'en voudrais tellement plus.  
Il ouvre enfin ma braguette. Je sens que le bout de mon gland dépasse de mon boxer. Il le trouve et le suce avec application. Je crie mon plaisir.

Il fait doucement sortir mon sexe de sa prison. Je lèche sur toute la longueur. Malaxe délicatement mes bourses. Me prend finalement dans sa bouche.  
C'est tellement bon. Je ne peux m'empêcher de crier mon approbation. Il gémit et fait vibrer mon pénis dans sa bouche. Il le fait doucement entrer dans sa bouche et le ressort en aspirant fort. Je n'en peux plus, je ne tiendrais pas beaucoup plus longtemps.

Il sort mon phallus de sa bouche, et sans écouter ma plainte, il se redresse. Je le rapproche de moi, et tout en l'embrassant, j'ouvre son pantalon. Je l'entends retenir sa respiration, puis tout relâcher dans un gémissement quand je me saisis enfin de son pénis.

J'en apprécie la longueur, l'épaisseur et le poids dans ma main. Je l'entends gémir à mes attouchements. Je pose mon autre main dans le bas de son dos et le rapproche encore de moi. Nos érections se collent l'une à l'autre. Nous gémissons de concert. Je m'empare de sa bouche et enserre en même temps nos sexes dans ma main. Sa main droite rejoint la mienne tandis que sa main gauche n'a pas lâché ma fesse.

Nous commençons un lent mouvement de vas et viens facilité par sa salive recouvrant encore mon pénis, tout en nous embrassant. Où devrait plutôt dire en nous dévorant l'un l'autre. Nous accélérons peu à peu. Nos respirations aussi, nos gémissements augmentent de volume. Il pose sa tête sur mon épaule, léchant et mordant la peau à la base de mon cou.

Nous crions ensemble notre jouissance.

Je sens sa respiration dans mon cou, sa tête toujours sur mon épaule. Nous retrouvons doucement notre souffle, nos mains toujours entremêlées sur nos pénis devenant mous. Il saisit ma main, et le remonte jusqu'à sa bouche. Il suçote doucement chacun des doigts, avant de lécher la paume.

Je sens mon pénis ne durcir rien qu'à la sensation de sa langue sur ma main. J'attire sa main qui tient la mienne à ma bouche, et lui rend la pareille. Il gémit. Mais il la récupère et me rhabille, avant de faire de même pour lui, sans lâcher ma bouche.

Encore un baiser, rapide et chaste celui-ci.  
\- A la prochaine, me dit-il dans le creux de l'oreille, me faisant frissonner. Et il s'enfuit.

La porte ouverte crée une lumière aveuglante après tout ce noir. Elle se referme doucement et me replonge dans la pénombre rassurante. Je laisse le temps s'écouler, perdu comme dans un rêve.

Puis tout à coup, je réagis. Je fonce hors du placard. La lumière m'aveugle. Ma vue s'habitue lentement à l'éclairage.

Il n'y a personne. Je n'en reviens pas. J'ai laissé passer ma chance. Ma chance de savoir qui me fait un effet pareil. Qui fait battre mon cœur si vite et attendre la prochaine fois avec tant d'impatience.

Non, j'ai laissé passer cette chance. Il l'a dit. « A la prochaine ». Un frisson descend de ma colonne vertébrale directement dans mon pénis. Il y aura au moins une autre fois.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : l'entracte

Je pensais pouvoir encore y échapper, mais c'est peine perdue :  
\- Harry, j'entends m'appeler Hermione dans un souffle, de façon outré. Qu'est-ce que tu as au cou ?  
Je la regarde et fixe son encolure. Je suis déjà content de la tête qu'elle va faire.  
\- Je dirais que c'est la même chose que dans le tien.  
Gagné. Elle rougit et plaque sa main sur son cou pour cacher son propre suçon.  
Ron ricane derrière elle. Elle se tourne brusquement vers lui et, à la tête qu'il fait, elle doit le fusiller du regard.  
\- Moi, je sais de qui il vient, dit-elle en se retournant vers moi tout en sortant sa baguette afin d'effacer la marque traîtresse. Mais toi ?  
Comment sait-elle ?  
\- Comment ne pourrais-je pas le savoir ? Je mens de manière éhontée.  
Mais je dois bien sauver mon honneur.  
\- Alors c'est qui ? Demande innocemment Ron.  
Je le regarde en regrettant de ne pas avoir le pouvoir de le foudroyer sur place rien qu'avec mes yeux. Ça aurait fait une bonne diversion  
\- C'est…

C'est un inconnu qui vient se saisir de mes lèvres dans le noir. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que c'est un homme un peu plus grand que moi, aux cheveux doux, lisse et un peu plus court que les miens (j'ai étudié la question de ses cheveux entre ma sortie du placard et ma prise la main dans le sac par Hermione).  
Qu'il embrasse divinement bien, que nos corps s'emboîtent parfaitement. Que ses gémissements sont divins.  
Oh, je connais sa bite aussi, mais je ne pense pas pouvoir tâter les sexes de tous les mecs autour de moi pour le retrouver. On dirait une mauvaise parodie de Cendrillon.

Je réalise que mon silence est trop long en remarquant que Hermione et Ron me regardent bizarrement.  
\- C'est un secret.  
\- Pardon ?  
Hermione n'est vraiment pas contente. Vite, une excuse.  
\- C'est que… ça ne fait à peine un mois qu'on se voit (si je peux dire qu'on se voit…). Et si ça marche plutôt bien sur le plan physique, je ne suis pas encore sûr que nos caractères s'accordent vraiment. Ni de nos sentiments. Je ne voudrais pas lui mettre la pression en le présentant tout de suite à mes amis.  
\- Oh Harry… Me dit Hermione, l'air inquiète. Je pense que c'est bon, elle devrait me laisser un peu de répit.  
\- En quoi on lui mettrait la pression ? Demande Ron.  
Je crois qu'il a décidé de me pourrir la vie.  
\- Ron, tu ne comprends décidément rien, s'énerve Hermione sur lui.  
Et elle se lance dans une tirade sur son manque d'empathie, et lui explique que ma renommée pourrait lui peser, que les fans pourraient s'en prendre à lui, qu'il ne s'intéresse peut-être qu'à ma célébrité, que je dois être sûr de moi. Je devrais finalement être tranquille. En tout cas en présence de Hermione.

Mais je n'avais pas non plus pensé à tout ça.

Et à nouveau, cours de potion. Je jette un coup d'œil à Ron et Neville, mais ils ont l'air décidé de ne rien faire exploser. Je suis déçu.

Je m'installe à ma place, Malfoy est déjà là. Comme d'habitude, je le salue, même si je n'attends pas spécialement de réponse :  
\- Salut.  
\- Bonjour.  
J'en reste comme deux ronds de flan. Il m'a répondu. Je le regarde, les yeux tellement écarquillés qu'ils vont sans doute sauter hors de leurs orbites. J'enchaîne, au cas où.  
\- Ça va ?  
\- Oui, et toi ?  
\- Merveilleusement bien.  
Mais que ce passe-t-il ? On m'a volé Malfoy pour le remplacer ? Ma plainte au service après-vente des binômes à enfin donné quelque chose ? Où est-ce une mauvaise copie ? Quelqu'un d'autre sous polynectare ?

\- Aujourd'hui, potion de bonne humeur. On pourra en emporter pour nous, me dit-il avec un petit sourire timide.  
\- On dirait que tu n'en as pas besoin.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Tu as déjà l'air d'excellente humeur.  
Son sourire s'agrandit. Un vrai sourire. Mon cœur accélère et des papillons semblent vouloir s'échapper de mon ventre.  
\- Oui, me dit-il, de très bonnes humeurs.  
\- Quelque chose de bien te serait-il arrivé ?  
\- Effectivement. J'ai provoqué ma chance, et elle m'a souri.  
\- Oh, je vois.  
Je vois surtout que je n'en saurais pas plus puisqu'il ne dit plus rien.

\- Il y a des pétales de pâquerette dans la potion ?  
Mais pourquoi je demande ça ?  
Il me regarde en penchant la tête de côté, l'air de se poser la même question.  
\- Non. La pâquerette est plutôt utilisée dans les poisons en fait.  
\- Qui l'eut cru.  
\- Comment ça ? Me demande-t-il.

Il a l'air de me trouver de plus en plus bizarre. Qu'est-ce que je devrais en dire moi ? Il me parle et me regarde. Dans les yeux. Ce n'était plus arrivé depuis une éternité. Et ce n'est même pas pour m'insulter. J'ai changé de dimension ?

\- Eh bien, je tente, comme c'est une fleur de printemps et de renouveau, on pourrait croire qu'elle est positive.  
\- C'est vrai. Comme quoi, les apparences peuvent être trompeuse.

Je réfléchis à ce qu'il vient de dire pendant tout le cours, ne pouvant m'empêcher de l'observer du coin de l'œil alors qu'il babille tranquillement avec moi. Que lui est-il arrivé ? Il m'a dit avoir provoqué sa chance. Est-ce que cela signifie qu'il est mon « amoureux » secret ?

Et les choses ne sont pas ce qu'elles semblent être… À part son changement d'attitude, rien en lui n'indique qu'il est mon « agresseur », et ce n'est pas vraiment un indice. Il pourrait être heureux pour n'importe quoi d'autre.

Il n'a même pas jeté un coup d'œil à mon suçon, alors que tous les autres en font des gorges chaudes. Il n'aurait jamais raté une telle occasion normalement. Aurait-il peur de me donner un autre indice ?

Je vais peut-être devoir moi aussi provoquer ma chance pour comprendre ce qui se trame. Ou tendre un piège. C'est pareil non ?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : la continuité

J'ai demandé à Hermione s'il existe quelque chose qui permettrait de voir quelle que soit la situation. Apparemment oui. Mais c'est un sort puissant, que je ne trouverais pas facilement. Elle sait qu'il existe, mais ne le connaît pas.

Elle m'a demandé pourquoi je voulais un tel sort. Elle m'a dit que c'était dangereux. Ça touche une partie du corps, et rater le sort pourrais me rendre aveugle.

Je lui ai expliqué que ce qui s'était passé en cours de potion et de sortilège m'avait fait me poser la question, que c'était juste de la curiosité.

Elle ne m'a pas cru, mais n'a pas insisté.

J'ai donc demandé à Slughorn un laissé passer pour la réserve de la bibliothèque.

Pourquoi lui ? Parce que je peux le soudoyer sans qu'il ne me pose trop de question.

J'ai promis de me montrer à une des soirées de son « club » contre le précieux sésame. Chose que je ne faisais plus depuis la seule fois où j'y suis allé.

Une fois dans la réserve, il me faut presque deux heures de recherche pour trouver ce que je veux.

Je jubile intérieurement et laisse échapper un petit rire. Quand je sens quelqu'un se coller à mon dos, me coinçant contre la table devant laquelle je me tenais debout dans la réserve.

\- Ne te retourne pas.

Mon cœur bat plus fort, la tête me tourne sous le coup de l'émotion.

Sa main gauche est sur ma hanche, son menton posé sur mon épaule droite, son souffle contre mon cou.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé là ?

Sa main caresse doucement ma hanche. Il tend la main droite, sans me lâcher. Je l'entends lire à voix basse.

Mon plan est foutu ? Qu'importe, je n'ai qu'à me retourner maintenant, et je saurais qui il est. Je suis presque sûr de le savoir déjà. Il me semble reconnaître sa voix. Voir un éclat blond lumineux à la périphérie de ma vision.

Alors pourquoi je n'y arrive pas ?

Mes yeux se fixent sur sa main qui tient le livre. C'est la première partie de son corps que je peux voir. Elle me fascine.

Elle est grande et blanche. Comme de la porcelaine. Les doigts en sont longs et fins. La manière dont elle se meut pour suivre les lignes du texte m'hypnotise. J'aimerais qu'elle suive mes lignes de la même manière.

Il m'embrasse le cou, me faisant sursauter.

\- Un sort de bonne vision. Tu espérais me démaquer ainsi ?

\- Oui, je réponds dans un soupir, en fermant les yeux de plaisir à sa bouche parcourant mon cou.

Il rit, faisant vibrer ma peau sous ses lèvres.

\- Tu n'en auras pas besoin.

Sa main lâche le livre, pour rejoindre ma peau à la limite de ma chemise et de mon pantalon, traçant des petits cercles dessus.

\- Pourquoi ? Je demande.

Parce que je me montrerais bientôt à toi, même si tu sais déjà qui je suis. Mais pour l'instant, la situation est bien plus excitante ainsi.

Je meurs d'envie de confirmer mes soupçons.

Je sais.

Sa main lâche ma hanche pour se poser sur mes yeux pourtant toujours fermés. Il tourne ma tête vers lui et m'embrasse à pleine bouche, me mordant la lèvre inférieure au passage. C'est tellement bon.

Toujours derrière moi, il ouvre mon pantalon et masse mon sexe à travers mon boxer. Je crois bien que je ronronne. Fort.  
Il retourne ma tête vers l'avant, et déplace sa main de mes yeux à ma bouche.  
\- Tu fais trop de bruit, Chaton. Ce n'est pas l'endroit pour.  
On en est déjà au surnom ? Alors que je ne suis même pas sûr de ce à quoi il ressemble et comment il s'appelle.  
Au lieu de m'inquiéter, l'idée me fait gémir plus fort.  
Il saisit mon pénis dans sa main et le masturbe lentement, trop lentement.  
Pendant ce temps, je happe ses doigts dans ma bouche, et les suce avec application. J'aimerais lécher autre chose, mais il ne me laissera pas me tourner vers lui dans les conditions actuelles.

Sa respiration s'accélérer dans mon oreille. La mienne aussi.  
Je passe une main derrière moi, et m'applique à ouvrir sa braguette afin de libérer son érection que je sens appuyer contre mes fesses.  
Il gémit de plus belle, et commence à lécher et mordre ma nuque alors que je me saisis de son sexe dressé pour moi.

\- Fais-le moins de bruit possible s'il-te-plait.  
Après avoir dit ça, il sort ses doigts de ma bouche, et les glisse entre nous. En comprenant ce qu'il veut faire, je sens mon sexe frémir d'anticipation.

Un de ses doigts appuie sur mon intimité, et pousse doucement. L'intrusion n'est pas douloureuse, juste un peu étrange. Et pourtant, elle m'excite. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir l'être plus. Me retenir de gémir est incroyablement dur. J'ai l'impression de me brider.

Quand le premier doigt circule librement, il en rajoute un autre. Après, je ne sais plus, je me perds dans le plaisir. Jusqu'à ce qu'il les retire.  
J'ai l'impression d'un vide en moi. Il enlève ma main de son pénis. Une autre perte.  
Je l'entends lancer un sort. Puis son sexe, froid et glissant vient me combler. Sa main revient juste à temps sur ma bouche pour étouffer mon cri de plaisir.

Je me retrouve le buste allongé sur la table, sur les livres ouverts devant moi. Il ne bouge pas. Sa respiration est plus rapide que jamais. Puis il se met doucement en mouvement.

Je ressens comme une brûlure, mais elle est minime par rapport à la jouissance qui m'envahit. Ou peut-être même s'y mêle-t-elle. Je ne sais plus.  
J'ai du mal à retenir les cris qui semblent vouloir monter dans ma gorge au fur et à mesure qu'il accélère, et je sens bien que lui aussi.

Mais ma délivrance arrive, et la sienne juste après. Peut-être à cause du resserrement provoqué par mon orgasme. Il m'embrasse dans la nuque. J'aimerais pouvoir en faire autant, mais ce n'est pas pour cette fois.

Nous reprenons lentement un rythme cardiaque et respiratoire normal. Il se retire, nous nettoie d'un sort. Nous nous rhabillons. Je ne me retourne toujours pas.

Il me prend dans ses bras et me sert contre lui. Je pose mes mains sur les siennes.

Il avise les livres devant moi et rigole dans mon cou. La vibration qui en résulte est agréable.

\- Je vais devoir dire à Madame Pince que tu ne prends pas soin de ses livres tant chéris.

Je rougis. Effectivement, j'ai taché les livres non seulement de mon sperme, mais aussi, visiblement, de ma salive.

Mais il nettoie à nouveau tout ça d'un sort.

\- Quand sera la prochaine fois ?

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de demander. Il n'est même pas parti que je manque déjà de lui.

\- Nous nous croiserons à la soirée Chaton.

\- Mais…

\- Et je n'oublierais sûrement pas de passer te voir, même si tu n'es pas sûr de qui je suis.

\- D'accord.

\- Je suis honorais par la confiance que tu places en moi.

\- Pour tout dire, je m'étonne moi-même. Mais je sens au plus profond de moi que tu seras toujours là pour moi. Aussi nïai que cela sonne, j'ajoute en ricanant.

Il rigole.

\- C'est niais. Mais c'est la vérité. Ferme les yeux.

J'obéis. Il me tourne face à lui, et m'embrasse de la plus tendre des manières.

\- A plus tard, me dit-il.

\- A bientôt, je réponds en gardant les yeux fermés.

Puis il n'est plus là, je le sens. J'ouvre les yeux, constate malgré tout le vide devant moi, et me retourne finalement vers mes livres. Je copie un sort qui n'est pas celui que je cherchais mais m'intéresse aussi et range enfin les bouquins. Je repars à ma salle commune, attendant la soirée des huitièmes années avec impatience.

Sur le chemin du retour, je trouve quelque chose dans ma poche. Un anneau simple, fait dans un métal argenté. De l'or blanc ? Je n'y connais rien en bijou.

A l'intérieur, deux pierres sont serties l'une en face de l'autre. Une verte et une blanche. Une émeraude et un diamant ?

Je suppose que c'est lui qui me l'a donné. Personne d'autre n'aurait eu l'occasion de le glisser là.

Je l'essaye. Bizarrement, il ne va qu'à mon annuaire gauche. L'anneau change de taille quand j'essaye de le mettre à un autre doigt. Je soupçonne un peu de magie là-dessous. Ça me fait sourire malgré moi. Je suis heureux.

Je n'enlève ni l'anneau à mon doigt, ni les nouveaux suçons qui doivent orner mon cou et ma nuque.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : la perturbation

Samedi. Enfin la soirée des huitièmes années.  
La soirée a été organisée pour que nous nous rapprochions les uns des autres, comme nous sommes peu nombreux.  
Déjà qu'ils nous ont tous mis dans le même dortoir, faute de place ailleurs. Du coup, la fête a lieu dans notre salle commune.  
Chose étonnante, il y a de l'alcool. Avec des sorts nous forçant à la modération. Il ne faut pas oublier que nous sommes des élèves dans l'enceinte de l'école.  
Hermione pourrait les faire sauter, mais elle refuse. J'aime autant.

Je m'observe dans le miroir. Je sais que la fête à commencer depuis peu, mais nos dortoirs sont insonorisés et je n'entends pas la musique. Je me dépêche donc.

J'espère qu'il me trouvera à son goût. Je porte un bête jean foncé, mais j'ai fait un effort sur ma chemise. Je l'ai achetée exprès pour l'occasion, avec l'aide de Parvati et Lavande. Ce fut une dure journée. Je soupire rien que d'y repenser.  
Elle est blanche, mais recouverte d'arabesques bleues tellement fines et serrées qu'elle en parait bleue de loin.  
Et surtout, j'ai demandé à Pomfresh de me jeter le sort que j'avais trouvé dans la réserve de la bibliothèque. Après étude de ma demande et vérification des risque encourus, elle a accepté. Du coup, je n'ai plus besoin de lunettes. J'ai du mal à croire que mes yeux aient été toujours aussi grand.

J'inspire une grande goulée d'air, et me décide enfin à sortir de ma grotte pour rejoindre le monde tumultueux des fêtards.  
Je rejoins mes amis, mais je suis en fait déjà en train de le chercher. Il est là, tellement beau. Il porte un pantalon gris et une chemise blanche dont les premiers boutons sont ouverts, simples, mais bien taillés. Et des bretelles noires. Nom de Merlin ! Je crois que je viens de me trouver un fétichisme. Je meurs d'envie de le saisir par ses bretelles et de le tirer à moi pour un baiser torride. Vive la mode anglaise !

Il a dû sentir mon regard sur lui, car il se tourne vers moi. Il me fait un petit sourire en coin et s'approche.  
\- Potter, on dirait que tes goûts vestimentaires se sont finalement améliorés. Pas de lunettes. Et même de joli bijou, dit-il en prenant ma main pour observer la bague que je n'ai pas enlevée.  
Je frissonne à son contact et je ricane à la remarque. Je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec lui.  
\- C'est surtout, Malfoy, que j'ai enfin une raison de m'y intéresser.  
Il hausse un sourcil inquisiteur. Sexy.  
\- Ah oui ? Et puis-je m'enquérir de cette raison ?  
\- J'aimerais plaire à quelqu'un.  
\- Oh. Quelqu'un a l'honneur de plaire à Potter. Qui est donc cet être si exceptionnel ?  
\- Voyons, je ne vais pas donner des infos si facilement. Tu vas devoir patienter pour le savoir, comme tout le monde.  
Il fait un grand sourire, comme si je lui racontai une bonne blague.  
Il s'approche encore de moi, me saisit délicatement par la hanche et approche sa bouche de mon oreille.  
\- J'espérais avoir le privilège d'obtenir cette information en premier, me chuchote-t-il.

Je tourne ma tête vers la sienne, nos bouches à peine à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre.

\- Il va te falloir négocier pour cela.

\- Je prends bonne note, dit-il en s'éloignant de moi, toujours le sourire aux lèvres. On se retrouve donc plus tard. Pour négocier, comme tu dis si bien.

Je lui souris aussi, et il s'éloigne de moi nonchalamment. Les papillons sont de retour dans mon ventre.

La soirée, s'écoule, et toujours rien. Je m'impatiente.

Surtout que je ne négocie pas avec la personne que j'espérai, mais avec une bouteille de Gin.

\- Je n'ai pris que deux verres, je lui indique dans un soupir.

\- Je sais, et c'est bien assez, me répond-elle d'un ton de reproche avec la voix de McGonagall.

\- Mais c'était il y a une heure, j'ajoute en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Je ne veux pas le savoir.

\- Même pas une goûte dissoute dans mon tonic ?

\- Une minuscule alors.

Je jubile intérieurement d'avoir gagné ce combat contre un sort de la directrice quand quelqu'un se colle à mon dos. La sensation est bizarre.

\- Rejoint moi dans les toilettes d'ici cinq minutes.

Il s'éloigne de moi et disparaît dans la foule sans que j'ai le temps de l'apercevoir.

Je n'ai pas reconnu sa voix, mais je me dis que c'est sans doute à cause du bruit ambiant. Je trouve le lieu de rendez-vous bizarre aussi. Les toilettes, ça ne lui ressemble pas. Mais peut-être n'a-t-il pas trouvé mieux.

Je vide mon vers plus rapidement que prévu afin de me débarrasser de cette impression de bizarrerie. La bouteille de gin me regarde d'un sale œil, mais je m'en moque. L'impression est toujours là.

Je me dirige vers donc vers les toilettes. Quand j'y entre, elles ont plongé dans le noir, ce qui ne m'étonne pas vraiment.

Quelqu'un me saisit brusquement par la taille. Des lèvres se collent à mon cou.

Ce contact me dégoûte. Ce n'est pas lui, j'en suis sûr. Lui n'est pas comme ça.

Je me débarrasse du malotru d'un coup de coude dans son estomac, et sort des toilettes.

Je tombe nez à nez avec Malfoy. Il me regarde avec de grands yeux étonnés.

\- Est-ce que tu…

Il ne finit pas sa question, la porte des toilettes s'ouvre derrière moi et en sort l'autre type. Je me retourne pour voir un Serdaigle que je ne connais que de vue.

\- Tu ne fais pas semblant toi, lance-t-il en s'éloignant vers la fête.

Nous le regardons partir.

Malfoy repose ses yeux sur moi, et il a l'air beaucoup moins aimable qu'au début de la soirée.

\- Je vois, lance-t-il avant de partir à son tour.

Je m'interroge. Qu'est-ce qu'il voit ?

Je rejoue la scène dans ma tête. Et je réalise. Trop tard. Le Serdaigle qui sort tout débraillé des toilettes plongées dans le noir, juste derrière moi. Sa remarque sans contexte.

Le sang quitte brusquement mon visage.

Non, non, non.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : le renouement

Je m'élance après Malfoy. Je ne peux pas le laisser croire ça, je dois lui expliquer. Mais il est introuvable dans la salle commune.

Je rejoins rapidement mon dortoir pour récupérer la carte des Maraudeurs. Je cherche son nom frénétiquement. Il est là, dans son dortoir. Juste à côté du mien.

Je sors de la pièce et me dirige vers la porte à droite de la mienne. Je m'arrête un instant pour réfléchie sur la marche à suivre. Rien ne me vient.

J'entre. La pièce est plongée dans la pénombre, seulement éclairée par la lumière de la lune. Il est là, assis sur son lit à côté de la fenêtre, tourné vers elle, dos à la porte. Il ne m'a pas entendu entrer.

Je m'approche doucement. Et je ricane intérieurement à ce que je vais dire tellement s'est cliché.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

Il ne sursaute même pas. Ne me regarde pas. Ne dis rien.

Je m'en moque, je continue.

\- Quelqu'un que je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir m'a demandé de le retrouver au WC. J'ai cru que c'était toi.

Il se retourne vers moi, l'air furieux.

\- Comment, me grogne-t-il dessus, comment peux-tu me confondre avec un rustre pareil ?

\- Je ne vous ai pas confondu.

Il se lève et s'avance vers moi, et me dit dans un soupir :

\- Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu me racontes.

Je n'y comprends rien non plus en fait. Je m'énerve, je crie :

\- J'ai cru que c'était toi. Je n'attendais que ça. Alors quand ce que je voulais est enfin arrivé, je n'ai pas écouté mon instinct et j'ai foncé. J'avais tellement envie que ce soit toi. Même si c'était bizarre, même si ça ne te correspondait pas, j'ai foncé. Et je suis partie dès que j'ai compris que ce n'était pas toi.

\- Mais ce qu'il a dit ?

\- Je l'ai frappé pour qu'il me lâche. J'étais écœuré qu'il me touche. Je ne voulais que toi.

\- Alors pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu ? Me demande-t-il en chuchotant presque, aux yeux brillants de larmes sous la lumière de la lune.

De quoi parle-t-il ?

Il doit voir l'incompréhension sur mon visage, car je vois un espoir apparaître sur le sien.

\- Je t'ai passé un mot quand on s'est vu au début de la soirée, m'indique-t-il.

\- Un mot ? Mais où ? Comment ?

J'ai l'impression que le monde s'écroule sous mes pieds.

\- Dans ta poche, la même que celle où je t'ai laissé la bague, la gauche.

Je plonge ma main dans la poche traîtresse et en sort un bout de parchemin. Je ne l'avais pas sentie le mettre dans ma poche.

Je déplie le papier, les mains tremblantes. Je peux lire son écriture aristocratique, faite de pleins et de délier, me donnant rendez-vous ici-même, à 23h. Le tout signé d'un D plein d'arabesque. Et d'un minuscule cœur caché dans un coin.

Je souris devant le mot.  
\- Il t'a fallu combien de temps pour faire une signature pareille ? Je ne peux m'empêcher de demander.  
\- J'ai fait ça rapidement, dix secondes à peine.  
Je le regarde et, malgré la pénombre, je peux voir ses pommettes rougir.  
\- Combien de temps tu m'as attendu ?  
\- Oh, cinq minutes, me dit-il en détournant la tête. On ne fait pas attendre un Malfoy.  
\- Et en vrai ?  
\- Plus d'une heure. Au début, je me suis dit que tu voulais juste me faire attendre. Et puis je me suis demandé si tu voulais encore de moi. Du coup, je suis partie à ta recherche.  
Là, il me regarde, droit dans les yeux, l'air d'attendre.

Je replie soigneusement le mot et le remets dans ma poche. Je comble la distance qui nous sépare encore et me saisis de ses mains.  
\- Je suis désolé, je lui chuchote.  
\- Moi aussi, je n'aurai pas dû tirer de conclusion hâtive.  
\- C'est vrai. Et tu devrais être un moins bon pickpocket.  
Il penche la tête légèrement de côté, de manière interrogative. Trop chou.  
\- Oui, si tu peux mettre des choses dans mes poches sans que je m'en rende compte, je suis sûr que tu peux aussi y récupérer tout ce que tu veux.  
Il rigole et m'embrasse.  
\- Ce n'est pas dans tes poches que se trouve ce que je veux.  
\- Oh. Et où alors ?  
\- Et bien… Il y a un truc dans ta poitrine, par-là, dit-il en posant une main sur mon cœur. Mais je préfère qu'il reste là-dedans et ne soit en ma possession que métaphoriquement. C'est dégoutant sinon, ajoute-t-il avec une grimace qui me fais sourire.  
\- Il est déjà tout à toi, tu sais. Depuis un bon moment déjà, dis-je en rougissant.  
\- Oh, tant mieux, répond-t-il avec un grand sourire qui me réchauffe le cœur. Il y a autre chose qui m'intéresse aussi, mais je pense que je vais juste me servir.  
Et sa bouche fond sur la mienne.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : le final

Sa main dans mes cheveux tient ma tête en place pendant qu'il s'applique à dévorer ma bouche.  
Son autre main en profite pour découvrir mon dos. La pression changeante de ses caresses me rend fou.  
Je m'accroche à ses bretelles. J'adore ses trucs. En faisant glisser mes mains dessous, je touche sans faire exprès ses tétons. Son corps tremble sous la caresse. Je souris contre sa bouche, et recommence le geste. Il gémit. Intéressant.

Je consens à lâcher une de ses divines bretelles pour la faire glisser de son épaule et j'ouvre deux boutons de sa chemise. Le chemin ainsi dégagé, ma main glisse sous le tissu rencontrer sa peau douce comme de la soie et se saisir enfin du téton tentant.  
Il mort ma lèvre et ses hanches donne un coup en avant alors qu'il pousse un nouveau gémissement de plaisir.  
Son sexe rencontre le mien dans le mouvement et je me mets à ronronner de plaisir.  
Il lèche la petite blessure qu'il vient de causer à ma lèvre, puis sa bouche dérive à mon oreille. Il mord mon lobe puis me susurre d'une voix rauque :  
\- Tu m'excites Chaton.  
C'est à mon tour de gémir et de donner un coup de reins en avant. Je pense qu'il a très bien compris l'effet qu'il me fait.

Nos bouches se retrouvent, et nous commençons à nous déshabiller l'un l'autre. Adieu magnifique bretelles.  
Une fois nos chemises ôtaient, nous nous rapprochons de son lit. Quand l'arrière de ses jambes le touche, il se laisse tomber, m'entrainant avec lui, nos bouches toujours soudées.

Nous nous débarrassons rapidement de nos derniers vêtements, et nous collons enfin l'un à l'autre, peau contre peau.  
Je peux enfin voir son corps, alangui sous le mien. Je l'explore, bien décider de toucher et goûter chaque centimètre carré de sa peau.  
Je descends doucement dans son cou, y laissant à mon tour une marque avec son approbation.  
Plus bas, je martyrise ses tétons si sensibles de ma bouche et mes doigts. Il gémit et s'agite sous moi, comme s'il ne savait pas s'il voulait s'enfuir ou plutôt subir la douce torture.  
Je descends encore, laissant ma langue glisser sur lui, lèche goulûment son nombril.

Arrivé à ses poils pubiens, j'inspire son odeur sans arrêter ma descente. Je contourne son sexe érigé. J'entends son grognement de frustration se transforment en appréciation quand je me mets à lécher et mordiller l'intérieur fragile de ses cuisses.  
Ses mains se glissent dans mes cheveux, tirant dessus pour que je remonte un peu.  
Ce que je fais. Lentement. J'attrape un de ses testicules dans ma bouche au passage, le faisant violemment frissonner, sa tête se relevant d'un coup. Je joue un peu avec de ma langue, mais relâche rapidement ma proie pour lécher la base de son sexe.  
Je remonte doucement, léchouille le bout de son gland. Je le regarde, il est en train de me fixer, haletant, tremblant. Tout en le regardant au fond des yeux, je commence à faire entrer son pénis dans ma bouche.  
Comme il m'avait fait, j'effectue de lent aller et retour, le prenant à chaque fois plus profondément.

J'arrête un instant, le temps de lui demander s'il a du lubrifiant. Il en sort de sa table de nuit et me le jette presque à la tête en m'ordonnant de ne pas m'arrêter. Je lubrifie mes doigts, puis retourne à ma délicieuse besogne.  
J'avance ma main humide vers ses fesses. Il écarte les jambes et soulève son bassin. Je n'arrête pas de le sucer alors que je le pénètre délicatement de mon doigt. Il gémit, n'arrête pas de gémir, de venir à l'encontre de mes doigts et de ma bouche, de me dire qu'il aime ce que je lui fais, qu'il en veut plus.  
Alors que j'aimerais mettre encore un autre doigt, il me supplie de le prendre, disant qu'il ne tiendra pas plus longtemps.  
J'obéis avec plaisir.

Je remonte le long de son corps, lui demande de m'appliquer le lubrifiant.  
Il me retourne sur le dos et s'installe entre mes cuisses. Il s'applique à la tâche avec un plaisir visible. Il me fait du bien. Trop s'il continue ainsi.  
\- Drago  
Il s'arrête et me regarde comme si j'étais la huitième merveille du monde. Il me sourit et m'embrasse comme si ça vie en dépendait.

Puis il se redresse sur ses genoux, s'installe sur moi, place mon sexe sous lui. Mes mains s'accrochent à ses hanches. Il descend sur mon sexe. Je fais un effort pour me contrôler, ne pas donner de coup de reins. C'est si étroit.  
Et il est assis sur moi, les yeux fermés, la respiration forte.  
\- Dray, je l'appelle doucement.  
Il ouvre les yeux, les fixent dans les miens et commence doucement à bouger.

À nouveau, je perds toute conscience de ce qui se passe. Mon sexe en lui, le sien dans ma main. Puis ses lèvres sur les miennes.  
Je ne sais pas comment, mais il se retrouve en dessous de moi, et je le pilonne pendant que nous crions.  
Il jouit. La vue de son corps tremblant de plaisir alors qu'il crie mon nom m'achève, je me repends en lui.

Je m'écroule sur lui. Ses bras se referment sur moi, et il me sert contre lui le temps que nous reprenions un rythme cardiaque normal.  
Je m'allonge à côté de lui, la tête au creux de son épaule, nos jambes emmêlées.  
\- J'aurais bien aimé danser avec toi, lui dis-je.  
Il rigole en m'embrassant le front.  
\- Je ne crois pas, je ne connais que des danses de salon.  
\- C'est déjà plus que moi.  
\- Et bien à la prochaine fête alors, nous nous ridiculiserons ensemble.  
\- Parfais.  
Puis je m'endors.

Je suis réveillé par un rayon de soleil qui passe entre les rideaux du baldaquin.  
Je ne me souviens pas qu'on l'a fermé. Draco a dû le faire après que je me sois endormie.  
Je me tourne vers lui. Il me regarde.  
\- Bonjour Darling.  
\- Bonjour Chaton.  
\- Ah non ! Vous allez arrêter vos conneries mièvres et dégager maintenant !

Nous sursautons et nous tournons vers la personne qui vient de brusquement tirer le rideau.  
\- Ce n'est pas très poli Blaise, signale Drago d'une voix froide.  
\- Parce que vous mettre à baiser en pleine nuit quand d'autres essaient de dormir juste à côté de vous c'est poli ?  
Je rougis, effectivement, nous avons remis ça plusieurs fois cette nuit.  
\- J'ai dû moi-même tirer vos rideaux et jeter les sort d'insonorisation adéquates, rajoute Blaise.  
\- Désolé, je marmonne, rouge comme une tomate.  
Je n'ai pas pensé un seul instant que pendant la nuit, nous pouvions ne plus être seuls.  
\- Si tu veux bien te tourner Blaise, nous voulons nous rhabiller, demande Drago.  
Blaise soupire et quitte carrément la pièce.

Drago et moi nous regardons, puis explosons de rire.

Fin


End file.
